


you can't decide if you'll be yours or mine

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Arguments, Developing Relationship, Enemies with Benefits to Lovers, M/M, Skinny is an idiot, Thunderstorms, and Peter is petty, or something like that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter hat es satt, dass Skinny nie über Nacht bleibt. Als dieser also wieder einmal die Flucht ergreift, und sich dabei noch frech Peters Jacke leiht, beschließt Peter, dass es an der Zeit für ein bisschen Rache ist.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	you can't decide if you'll be yours or mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth I'll Never Tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810056) by [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls). 



> Inspiriert von The Truth I'll Never Tell - was wäre, wenn Skinny doch geht, und dabei dummerweise Peters Trainigsjacke greift?  
> Titel aus The Chainsmokers - My Type

Unfreiwillig wurde Peter wach, als Skinny neben ihm aus dem Bett schlüpfte.

Seufzend wollte er sich schon wieder umdrehen – daran hatte er sich ja inzwischen gewöhnt. Skinny blieb nie über Nacht. Selbst, wenn er neben Peter einpennen sollte, am nächsten Morgen war Peter grundsätzlich allein.

Doch anscheinend war Skinnys Koordination im Dunkeln heute nicht das, was sie sonst war. Ein dumpfes Geräusch ertönte, Peter sah einen Schatten durch sein Zimmer stolpern, und machte mit einem Augenrollen die Nachttischlampe an.

Anstatt sich zu bedanken, drehte Skinny ihm den Rücken zu und zog sich das T-Shirt über.

Von draußen klatschte der Regen gegen Peters Fenster, ein Ast des großen Baumes im Garten quiteschte über die Scheibe, und Skinny warf der Nacht einen bösen Blick zu.

„Gottverdammtes Scheißwetter“, murmelte er vor sich hin, und Peter seufzte.

„Bleib halt hier?“, schlug er knapp vor.

Skinny schüttelte bloß unwirsch den Kopf. Er stieg in seine Jeans, setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante, um seine Stiefel wieder anzuziehen.

„Hast du überhaupt ne Jacke mit?“, wollte Peter wissen. Skinny würde laufen müssen, vorhin hatte er erzählt, dass der Sportwagen in der Werkstatt war. Aber Peter konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob Skinny eigentlich nur im T-Shirt unterwegs gewesen war oder nicht.

„Ne“, erwiderte Skinny, bevor er erneut fluchte. 

Peter verdrehte die Augen. In Momenten wie diesem fragte er sich ernsthaft, warum er sich noch mal mit Skinny eingelassen hatte. (Ach ja, weil er auf ne seltsame Art gut aussah und manchmal ganz nett sein konnte und sie im Bett echt gut zusammen passten.)

Theoretisch hätte Peter vermutlich anbieten können, Skinny rum zu fahren, aber er war ja nicht bescheuert. Wenn Skinny zu stolz oder zu blöd oder zu eigensinnig oder was auch immer war um zu bleiben, sollte er ruhig im Regen nach Hause laufen müssen. 

Schulterzuckend kuschelte Peter sich wieder in seine Decke. Mehr als vorschlagen konnte er es nicht, und er würde Skinny ganz bestimmt nicht zwingen.

„Ich leih mir ne Jacke, ja?“, erklärte Skinny und ließ es wie eine Feststellung klingen. Er griff sich Peters Trainingsjacke vom Schreibtischstuhl und war auch schon an der Tür. „Man sieht sich.“

Für eine Sekunde wollte Peter ihn zurückhalten. Denn von Skinnys Rücken leuchtete ihm groß und weiß _SHAW_ entgegen – erst vor einigen Tagen hatte das ganze Team die neuen personalisierten Jacken bekommen. Aber wenn Skinny kleinlich und gemein sein konnte, dann konnte Peter das auch.

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte nur, und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Wenn er Glück hatte, sah jemand Skinny mit der Jacke. _Peter_ hatte nichts zu verbergen, seine Freunde wussten Bescheid (sie zweifelten sehr an seinem Geschmack, aber er hatte sichergehen wollen, dass sich aus ein bisschen Spaß kein großes Drama entwickelte), aber er bezweifelte irgendwie stark, dass _Skinny_ irgendwem gegenüber zugab, mit ihm zu schlafen.

Das war die Rache.

* * *

„Warum zum Henker hast du nichts gesagt?“, wollte Skinny aufgebracht wissen. Gerade war er durch das Fenster in Peters Zimmer geklettert. (Obwohl er genau wusste, dass Peters Eltern nicht da waren und auch einfach die verdammte Haustür hätte benutzen können. Aber wann tat Skinny schon mal das sinnvolle?) Jetzt hielt er anklagend die Jacke hoch.

Peter mimte den Unschuldigen. „Was gesagt?“ 

Seine Jacke landete mit Schwung auf dem Bett. „Dass da dein verfickter Name drauf steht!“, schimpfte Skinny, „N paar Kumpels haben mich damit gesehen, und ich durfte mir n paar ziemlich blöde Fragen anhören!“

Früher hätte Peter Schiss gekriegt, wenn Skinny so wütete. Aber inzwischen war er da cooler. Skinny hatte ihm schon lange nichts mehr getan.

„Du hast ja nicht gefragt“, erwiderte er schulterzuckend.

„Ich dachte, das wäre offensichtlich, dass ich nicht mit deinem verdammten Namen quer über den Rücken durch die Stadt laufen will!“

„Dann hättest du vielleicht mal fragen sollen, bevor du dir einfach meine Klamotten greifst!“ So langsam erfasste der Ärger auch Peter. Denn verdammt noch mal, es konnte nicht doch nicht sein, dass Skinny immer davon ausging, dass Peter schon mit allem einverstanden sein würde, was er tat.

Und dann war da natürlich noch das zugrundeliegende Problem, dass Peter sich in einem unachtsamen Moment vielleicht… ein winziges bisschen verliebt haben könnte. Während Skinny sich immer noch weigerte, länger als nötig zu bleiben.

Unzufrieden starrte Skinny ihn an. Darauf schien ihm keine passende Antwort einzufallen. Aber dafür war Peter jetzt in Fahrt.

„Und wenn du nicht immer abhauen würdest, als- als- als wär ich irgendwie ansteckend, dann hättest du das Problem gar nicht“, warf er Skinny vor. Irgendwie spülte diese kleine Sache gerade alles in ihm an die Oberfläche, und er war _sauer_. „Weißt du was, Skinny, was hältst du davon: Entweder kommst du mal über dein beschissenes Problem hinweg, bloß keine Nähe zuzulassen, oder du suchst dir jemand anderen, den du vögeln kannst!“

Schwer atmend verstummte Peter, und für einen Moment starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Peter war sich nicht sicher ob er seine Worte bereute oder ob es gut war, dass er sie endlich mal gesagt hatte.

Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn Skinny wortlos gegangen wäre. Beinahe rechnete er damit. Das wäre auf jeden Fall eine eindeutige Antwort. Definitiv nicht die, die er hören wollte. Aber eine Antwort. Dann wüsste er endlich, woran er bei Skinny eigentlich war.

Doch stattdessen blieb Skinny, wo er war. Die Wut war aus seiner Haltung verschwunden, und er schien ernsthaft nachzudenken. Seine Augen huschten über Peters Gesicht, musterten ihn.

Und dann konnte Peter sehen, wie Skinny nachgab. Er seuftze, wandte den Blick ab, starrte zu Peters Jacke hinüber, von der ihm immer noch der Schriftzug entgegen lachte.

„Schätze es tut niemandem weh, wenn ich ab und zu bleibe“, murmelte er beinahe unverständlich.

Peter nickte. Das reichte ihm. Fürs erste zumindest. Irgendwann würden sie mal ein ernsthaftes Gespräch darüber führen müssen, was sie eigentlich von einander und dem, was sie zusammen hatten, erwarteten, aber heute hatte er dazu keine Lust mehr.

„Gut“, sagte Peter, beendete die Diskussion damit. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Nachmittag?“

Da sah Skinny ihn wieder an, und das dreckige Grinsen, das sich auf seinem Gesicht niederließ, war Peter nur allzu vertraut. Alles wie immer also.

Nur, dass er morgen früh vielleicht nicht alleine aufwachen würde.


End file.
